


After the Election

by falafelfiction



Series: Secrets and Whispers [3]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falafelfiction/pseuds/falafelfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few hours after Gaius Baltar has been voted President of the Colonies he invites Gaeta back to his quarters and makes him a tempting proposition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Election

**Author's Note:**

> Most of my BSG fic was written in 2008/2009 and posted on my livejournal. I'm uploading it to Ao3 for posterity.

Gaius had been President of the Colonies for exactly two hours. Already he was depressed and bored with it. Adama had summoned him to his quarters in the later part of the evening to inform him of the highly suspicious voting error and the newly amended results to the election. It was only in that moment that Gaius realised how he truly felt about it all. Yes, he had to admit it…when he had heard the wireless news of Roslin’s win his reaction had been one of quiet relief and grudging acceptance. It was Zarek who had thrown up his hands, ranting that the result was a fix and sending out his sources to investigate. Gaius couldn’t care less. He had left his lab and retired for an early night. It was only after he was woken to the news of his victory that he started to fear that his candidacy had been a very bad idea.

Gaius stepped out of the toilet cubical, clutching a bottle of whisky to his chest. He had been hiding there for the last twenty minutes. The function room was crowded with a selection of his campaign team and his high profile supporters; the last-minute guests to his belated celebration party. Gaius cringed a smile and shook their hands, whilst threading his way through the crowd, like he was performing a ritual dance. They all wanted to talk politics with him. Gaius had forgotten how much he loathed the subject. Four more years of this? He could barely contemplate it. He insisted to them that he was very tired and would soon be returning to his quarters. His eyes swept the room for the one guest he had invited himself.

Gaeta was standing in the far corner at the end of a small buffet table. He had found a bowl of nuts, which he was rhythmically popping into his mouth whilst he examined the surrounding walls. Gaius smiled and approached him slowly. Gaeta didn’t notice his presence until he was only a step away.

“It's good to see you, Mr Gaeta…” Gaius began, regarding him fondly. “I’m so pleased you could attend at such short notice.”

Gaeta quickly swallowed his nuts and reached for a glass of champagne from the table, which he raised in a clumsy toast.

“Congratulations, Mr Pres...” he began.

“Oh, never mind all that…” Gaius cut in. He rolled his eyes, waving a hand dismissively, as he clanked his whisky bottle against the brim of the champagne glass. “How have you been, old friend? I haven’t seen you in months. They’ve got you so busy with DRADIS and star charts and jump co-ordinates in the CIC. You never visit my lab anymore.”

Gaius pouted at him. Gaeta blinked in surprise to learn that he had been missed. The truth was Gaius hadn’t thought all that much about Gaeta. The man hadn’t really crossed his mind until his conversation with Zarek an hour earlier.

“How are you enjoying the party?” Gaius continued.

“The party? Yes, well…it’s…” the young officer faltered, looking nervously about him, “…I don’t really know anyone here.”

“Gods, neither do I,” said Gaius. “They’re all Zarek’s cronies. We didn’t have time to invite anyone else. No Galactica crew apart from yourself Felix. We feel you’re the only military serviceman we can trust these days.”

Gaeta lowered his eyes, his cheeks flushing with colour. Judging by this reaction, Gaius was willing to believe that Zarek had been right in his suspicions after all. He sighed, taking his cigar case from his pocket and offering a Caprican Imperial. He placed a hand to Gaeta’s back and drew him into a quiet corner.

“Listen…since neither of us is feeling particularly sociable this evening, what do you say we slip away to my room and catch up? Hmm?”

Gaeta raised an eyebrow, his face lighting with possibilities. It seemed he still remembered their fumblings after Gaius's return from Kobol. He didn’t need to be asked twice. He followed behind Gaius as he made a hasty exit from his own victory party. They continued furtively down the corridors, managing to reach his quarters unnoticed. Once Gaius had turned the lock on the door, he sat the young lieutenant down on his mattress, lit his cigar and poured him a tumbler of whisky.

For a while, they did little else but drink, smoke and exchange idle pleasantries. But they both knew what they were building towards in this room. For his own part, Gaius had to admit he really needed to frak somebody tonight. The Six in his head was still being cold and fickle with him. Gina was probably never going to allow another man to touch her after the degradations she had suffered on the Pegasus. Of course, Gaius could have chosen any one of his campaign groupies to satisfy his desires, but there was another matter that he wished to discuss with Mr Gaeta. He might as well kill two birds with one stone.

“You know, Zarek has a theory,” said Gaius, shifting closer to Gaeta on the mattress. “The fellow's convinced that this election was rigged for Laura Roslin. I insisted to him that the current administration and the Colonial military were not so corrupt. But Zarek has uncovered some interesting rumours from an acquaintance of his onboard the Zephyr. Something about a misprint on their ballots…something about a phone call made to the supervising officer of the vote count…”

Gaeta slugged back his whisky, not offering anything up.

“You were that supervisor, were you not, Lieutenant?” Gaius nudged him.

Gaeta winced. “I’m afraid I’m not at liberty to discuss…”

“Yes, yes, I understand your position," Gaius sighed. "You’re very loyal to them, Mr Gaeta. I just don’t like to see your loyalties abused. They take you for granted. You’ve been so dedicated to the service. You’re brighter than any other officer working in that CIC. You really ought to have been promoted beyond your current station by now. Of course, the Admiral does like to play favourites, doesn't he?”

“Yes sir,” Gaeta admitted. “But I still can’t say anything.”

Gaius didn’t press him further. He already had all the confirmation he needed. Gaeta had bristled at the word favourites. And who might have been involved in this election conspiracy? Gaius could easily guess. Could it be Colonel Tigh, the drunken crackpot who clung to his position as XO through his enduring friendship with Adama? Could it be Petty Officer Dualla, all set for a transfer and a big promotion now that she was frakking the Admiral’s much-pampered son? What chance did poor Gaeta have in the military when his commanding officer was so biased towards these colleagues of his who had gone behind his back in an attempt to corrupt the democratic system? What was his honesty worth to these people?

“You’re an idealist, Felix,” he said softly. “If you feel that you might need somewhere else to invest your ideals now that, well..." He left the implication hanging. "Zarek has reminded me that I need to appoint someone as my Chief of Staff…” He smiled, awkwardly. “I’ve never had any staff to speak of on this vessel apart from you, Mr Gaeta. To be honest, I doubt there’s a better man for the job...”

Gaius coiled an arm around his shoulders. He was clinging to Gaeta like a security blanket now. The truth was that Gaius didn’t trust Zarek. He didn’t trust any of the dubious characters that Zarek had brought into his political circle. He didn’t trust Gina or her fringe group of cylon sympathisers. Most of all Gaius didn’t really trust himself with the daunting responsibilities that the people of the twelve colonies had thrust upon him.

He needed someone that he _did_ trust or this whole thing was going to fall apart.

“I’ll think about it, Doctor Baltar,” Gaeta answered evasively.

“Actually…it’s President Baltar now. Or Mr President Elect. I haven’t decided which honorific I prefer.” He pursed his lips. “But you can call me Gaius…because you’re my friend…and because you know how to spell it.”

Gaius treated him to a knowing wink. He decided that he would think of him as Felix now too. He was weary of the titles and formalities between them.

Felix nodded, acceptingly. “ _Gaius…_ ”

He breathed out the word; softly, experimentally. Gaius leaned in close and kissed his lower lip, catching his own name as it fell from his mouth. The kiss was delicate and tantalising. It had none of the abruptness of the kiss they had shared all those months ago; the kiss that neither of them had mentioned since. Gaius allowed this new kiss to hang in the air, his breath warm against Felix’s cheek, enticing him to reciprocate. When he failed to move Gaius whispered into his ear.

“You saved my life, Felix," he reminded him. "I know that you saved my presidency too. Now won’t you allow me to do a little something for you in return? Please?”

Felix tensed for a moment. Slowly he inclined his head in a nod.

“Okay…” he whispered in reply.

A murmur of consent; it was all that Gaius needed. He placed the whisky bottle on the nearby table and dimmed the lights in the room. He gently teased the uniform away from Felix’s skin. He even took the time to fold it for him. He snatched a tube of lubricant from his washroom cabinet and placed it in a reachable spot beside the bed. Felix watched his preparations with nervous eyes. Gaius didn’t sense any reluctance in his stare, but there were little hints of shyness, trepidation and embarrassment; a cocktail that Gaius fancied was called virginal.

Oh, he couldn’t say for sure whether this was the lieutenant’s first time. He suspected as much and the mere thought of it filled him with vainglorious rapture. Gaius could barely remember the loss of his own virginity. He had been fourteen years old. It had been in a haystack on the outskirts of Cuttle with a little milkmaid called Lottie, who had cried afterwards, complaining that he had gone to fast and it had hurt her. From that moment Gaius knew he was a selfish lover. But with Felix he felt compelled to make it perfect. This was a different kind of indulgence. Gaius could see his own face reflected in Felix’s pupils. In the glittering mirrors of those eyes Gaius was a hero. He was a dream and Felix held this impossible dream inside his head. If this was indeed his first time, then Gaius knew that it must be no less than sublime.

Gaius pressed him gently to the mattress. He didn’t roll him over. He held his stare and whispered reassurances in his ear. Gaius didn’t think he had ever been so tender with a woman. Felix lay braced and willing as Gaius laid a trail of kisses down his neck, onto his collar bone and then his chest. He was pleasantly surprised to find the tiger tattoo. He licked it in approval, tracing its shape with his tongue. It seemed that Felix had taken his advice about having a little more fun.

Gaius draped himself more comfortably between Felix’s legs. He reached one hand up to cup his cheek and one hand down to wrap around his cock. He felt its heat, its throbbing, the yearning which spread in ripples through his entire body. Gaius clasped those vibrations in his hand and soon they became a fierce pulsing in his own loins. He could no longer bear it. His hand fell away from Felix’s erection and dipped down between his thighs, fingering at his entrance. Felix gasped and writhed against the touch. His body was like an instrument with all its strings tuned too tightly. Gaius held him still, pressing another finger inside him; issuing sharper notes from his lips. Felix’s eyes were wide and blurry now. His warm olive skin was dewy with sweat. Yes, Gaius had fogged up his own mirror now. He was perilously close to shattering its glass. He stroked Felix’s body from his temples to his sternum, resting his palm flat against his stomach; feeling it quiver.

“Gaius…” Felix echoed once more.

It was no longer a whisper, but a moan, a desperate plea. Gaius drew back his hand. He wasted little time greasing his cock and Felix’s hole with the lubricant. Then he leaned forwards and pushed himself inside…pushing all the way into those dark tender unexplored places of Felix Gaeta. It was alarming how much he was savouring this. Gaius had never realised the virtue of patience until now. His thrusts were slow and measured. He squeezed his eyes shut. His lips tumbled onto Felix’s gasping mouth; his hair forming a curtain around his face.

Gaius felt his mind slipping out from his body. He felt his senses spiralling away to his old house by the lake in the fairest suburb of Caprica. Gaius wandered through the empty rooms. He stepped through the sliding doors and out onto the sunlit porch. He found Six lazing on the deck chair in the setting sun. She had a bottle of champagne on ice resting by her elbow. She smiled up at him, lifting the bubbly from its bucket, popping the cork and pouring them each a glass.

_“Congratulations Gaius. You finally sealed the deal.”_

Gaius sat beside her, taking a sip of his drink and nodding resolutely.

“Yes...indeed,” he murmured. “But listen…I don’t think it’s really appropriate for me to stay here and chat with you. I...I’m supposed to be making love.”

Six rolled her eyes. _“This isn’t love, Gaius. It’s politics.”_

He returned to his bed in a spluttering of breath and the tremors of ejaculation. Gaius was so disorientated that he couldn’t tell if the experience had been as ideal for Felix as he had wanted it to be. But Felix’s expression was perfectly serene as he wiped their sticky orgasmic puddles away from the mattress; as he plumped up the pillows and allowed Gaius to recline on his back. Felix curled up against his chest, draping a lazy arm around his hip and tucking his head beneath his chin, like a cat that has found itself a warm lap to sleep on.

They lay like that in silence for a moment. Gaius imagined he had been quite masterful as a lover even though he hadn't really been concentrating. He stroked the younger man’s head with his fingertips. His soft dark scalp was like velvet to touch.

“You have lovely hair,” Gaius remarked to him. “You know...if you left the military, you could let it grow longer. You might look like one of those pretty curly-haired boys who sing in the Caprican Opera.”

“I said I’ll think about it, Gaius,” Felix shot back.

“Yes, of course,” Gaius said briskly. “You’re thinking about it. You’re lying naked in the President’s bed just toying with the idea.”

Felix erupted in giggles. Gaius felt the laughter tickling at his skin. The body in his arms was loose and relaxed, like a spring that had been uncoiled.

Felix’s laughter stretched into a yawn. “Well, it’s not like I believed in Earth or Pithia anyway. I guess I need something new to believe in. Something real this time.”

Felix hugged him closer. Gaius suddenly felt himself stiffen. Felix was clinging a little too tightly now. He was expecting a little more than was being offered to him. Gaius didn’t wish to spoil the enchanting moment he had created, but he felt the need to set a few ground rules before things got out of hand.

“Listen Felix,” he began tentatively. “I’m sure you realise we are going to have to be very discreet about this.” He chose his words carefully. “As a matter of propriety…it would be quite the scandal if it were known that the new President was having these sorts of _relations_ with his Chief of Staff. You know…the Gemonese and Sagittarons still have some very hostile views about this kind of affection between two men. It could cause a big upset with the religious contingent. Not that I approve of those tired old prejudices, but...as President, I must remain a neutral figure in the public eye. I’m sure you understand that, Felix. I have my reputation to think about.”

Gaius chewed his lip, fearing that he had put this across in the wrong way. Felix’s hands were looser on his waist now. His quietness seemed solemn and pensive.

“I understand, sir...” said Felix, his voice tinged with disappointment.

Gaius squeezed his shoulders, trying his best to reassure him.

“Look all I’m saying is…this is going to have to be our little secret.”

Felix lifted his head, meeting his stare in the dim light. The sparkle had returned to his eyes now. A little secret just between them…like their secret cylon detector project which Felix had taken such a pitiful delight in. Felix cherished all these little secrets that he kept with Gaius Baltar; secrets that nobody else would ever know. With those words, Felix was content again. He snuggled close to him and sighed.

“I love you, Gaius…”

Felix’s voice was barely a whisper, but screamed with sincerity. Gaius felt his jaw clenching in the shadows. He wasn’t sure if he was smiling or cringing. He hoped Felix was drunk and would forget these words in the morning.

“Love you too…” he forced out.

He could feel Felix’s smile against his chest and Gaius was definitely wincing now.

He felt sure this would only be the start of the lies.


End file.
